Bomb
by lilylynn
Summary: The instant he heard the ticking, he knew what was about to happen. And the first and only thought to flood his mind entirely was Gillian.


a/n: This takes place in Sweet Sixteen. I've had this laying around for a while, just now getting to post it. I loved the way he jumped down to protect Gillian. So this is just another look at those events and what it does to our favorite pair. I kind of wrote it to have none of the concern about whatever Cal thinks Gillian is hiding or the secret she didn't want to tell him for his protection. So put all of that in the back of your mind I suppose. I just wanted to focus on this scene and how obviously it would affect them. I hope you understand what I mean.

Thank you for the comments on my last update for Surprise. So much joy was brought out of reading them.

I own nothing of Lie To Me except the deep passion I happily harbor for it. ;)

* * *

The instant he heard the ticking, he knew what was about to happen. And the first and only thought to flood his mind entirely was Gillian.

He almost couldn't turn around fast enough. Slow motion seemed to want to take over. Barely hearing Doyle say 'bomb', Cal flew down the steps. Not wanting to waste another second on the last two, he jumped over the railing, eyes on the woman in front of him. She seemed so far away, yet way too close to the building. He made it to her though, wanting to shelter her from what was to come.

He didn't even register her reaction. He knew what he had to do. It was his only option.

Colliding into Gillian, taking hold of her arms, they both fall unceremoniously to the ground, just as the blast of the bomb rang in their ears and forced its' way throughout the block, disintegrating whoever and whatever inside the offices.

The building had no chance. The noise was near deafening. The only thing Cal could tell was the soft, warm body of his partner underneath him. He had landed fairly hard on top of her; he was more than sure the sidewalk wasn't the grandest place to plow flat on your back against. But he tries to cover her, the best he was able, thinking only of her and her safety. His cheek rubs against hers as he tucks his face into her neck.

Feeling her little hand come to press, then cling to his shoulder, the very presence of her and what just happened overwhelms him. He heard her sharp intake of breath a second ago. He looks up for a moment, then back down, then into Gillian's face. Cal could see the fire reflected in her blue eyes. He felt and saw debris fly by them, skidding along the pavement. The air was hot, fire from the blast creating a blaze of blackened red and orange. Almost like a blanket pulled over them, Cal felt the heat roll across their bodies, wrapping them in tight. He felt that much more constricted in his clothes.

The sky was filled with smoke, darkening the sidewalks, making it harder to breathe. Cal craned his neck to observe behind them. Doyle was no where to be seen, but on lookers were everywhere. His ears were ringing annoyingly. Gillian's legs moved along his, her hips trapped beneath his solid body. His skin came alive with the friction her movements made. He knew now was most definitely not the time to get caught up in the feeling.

Maddeningly difficult, it was.

A couple of punk kids gawked at the scene and one was video taping the burning building. That was just what they needed, a bout of extra attention to stir things up even more. Bringing this case into the media light was obviously not a good idea. Muttering on about it, he rolled his head back toward the woman in his arms.

Cal knew he was breathing hard and felt Gillian's chest heaving too. He pauses, staring back into her eyes. A few astonished gasps escape her as she tries to come to terms.

Catching wafts of warm vanilla amongst the smoke, Cal's heart thundered deep, assuring him she was ok; that she was alive.

Another grip on his shoulder gave him a for sure hint. He heard her ask in a concerned voice if he was alright. His name breathlessly left her lips. He couldn't help but think what a beautiful sound it was.

She was thrown for a loop just as much as he was. The wind had been knocked out of her, what with their graceful landing, but she was alive. He reminded himself of this again.

He squints, looking at her face so close to his, one last time, then jumps up. He had to get rid of the audience.

Kicking the kid in the ass, Cal yells at them to clear off. He could hear people coming closer, shocked and curious about what happened. Doyle appears from the steps below, marred a bit from the explosion. Gillian pushes herself up off the ground slowly, shaken, hair disheveled. Mumbling about how she's ok. Straightening her coat, Gillian takes a few wobbly steps. Trying to catch her breath, she sought out Cal, and then narrowing her wide eyes, gazes up at the contrast of the burning building and the bright afternoon sky. Doyle and Cal exchange a few words; Doyle commenting on how Cal and Gillian were quite the pair.

_Yeah, they sure were._

Gillian walks to Cal's side, unsure of their predicament. He grabs her arm. Sliding down her small wrist, he wraps his hand around hers. She squeezes tight as he pulls her along. Doyle soon left their sight as they quicken their pace down the street, away from everything. They don't look back. Adrenaline steers them forward.

Cal suddenly couldn't remember where they were going. He just knew they had to keep moving. Securing his hand snug in hers, he looked her over, checking her small frame.

"Alright, love?"

She manages a small smile, scoffing, "Yeah, oh yeah, just an everyday thing for us. I've gotten quite used to it, actually."

"Well then love, what should we do next? There's a bank up the street; ya' wanna take the wheel or distract 'em while I grab the cash? You'd be brilliant at both."

She was still breathing hard. Managing to roll her eyes at him though, she says drily, "How bout I just pass out in the back seat and let you handle it."

She meant it as a joke, but Cal was concerned. Slowing his pace, he drew closer to her, his arm against hers. "Gil…you sure you're ok? That sidewalk doesn't budge, I know. Did you hit your head?"

She glances up at him, taking a deep breath. Their eyes lock. She saw his caring regard, touched by his worry. "A little shaken, I won't deny. I'm sure my back will be feeling it tomorrow but I'll be fine, Cal. Thank you." Then she adds, "You acted the true hero back there. Flying down those steps like that. You didn't hurt _yourself_, did you?"

He caught the twinkle in her eyes.

Smiling, Cal lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her middle. "I've always wanted an opportunity to try that. Anotha' thing I can cross off my list now. Nah, I'm perfectly fine, love. My landing was fantastically soft, so no broken bones here."

"Well, you're welcome then." A small jab to his ribs has Cal grinning.

"Oi! I was tryin' to protect you!"

Gillian tucks her arm under his dark jacket, around his back. She presses her face into his neck for a small moment, placing her lips on the corner of his jaw line. His scruff scratches lightly against her skin.

"Thank you Cal."

Her voice trembled slightly in his ear; Cal almost notices the waver. He swallows, a hard lump in his throat.

Reading the emotion on her face though, has Cal realizing again how very near danger they've gotten. How close they've come to getting the ax. Just another day at the office; but jokes aside, it doesn't get any easier to accept.

Her fingertips grip at his side, holding on securely. He hates that he puts her through this stress and strain. But she is still here with him and he will forever be grateful for her loyalty; for their partnership. After all, they indeed were quite the pair. They always have been.

He kisses her temple, keeping his lips there for as long as he could. As they quickly turn another corner, heading back to The Lightman Group, he whispers, words barely coming out of his restrictive, dry throat.

"Thank you, Gil."

He doesn't know if she hears him or not as he looks away, watching where they were going. He misses the lift of her lips and her down-cast eyes. The one, miniscule tear sliding down her cheek goes amiss too.

People pass them by going in the opposite direction; lives completely different from their own. These people can't see the micro expressions, can't read a face. They don't know what's at stake, what's out there or what's right in front of them. Some stare up in the sky, pointing and exclaiming, wondering where the smoke is coming from. Sirens are heard. Cal and Gillian ignore them all.

Holding on to each other, smelling of smoke, and limbs still shaking, they set their minds to the task ahead of them. They've just got to get through the rest of this day. Cal knew the trouble he was in; they all were knee deep in problems. Him more so than others; he could never quite seem to get fully out of harm's way, leaving him up to his neck.

But no more bombs to hassle with and weigh them down would be more than helpful, in both opinions. Two in one day would far be enough for the pair. But with the way Cal and Gillian were moving, they could handle anything that came down their path.

Just another day at the office.

The day couldn't be over fast enough.

* * *

Please review! Thank you.


End file.
